1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to both a system and a method of detecting an electromagnetic signal.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is well known for electromagnetic energy emanating from an object to be detected as a signal by a passive detection system. It is also well known for an active detection system to detect an electromagnetic signal reflected by an object illuminated by an electromagnetic energy transmitter.
The detection of an electromagnetic signal by both passive and active systems involves the use of a signal detector which may have a very short ‘on-time’, that is the time during which the signal detector is operational. Restriction of the ‘on-time’ may improve noise performance and thus accuracy and sensitivity.
A very restricted ‘on-time’ will limit the effective operational time of a signal detector.